Alabaster Cat
by Alyssu
Summary: He's hiding something. She's determined to find out what. Not really. What? Why is there a little cat caught in the middle? -A Flinx TwoShot That Really Has Nothing To Do With Cats-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There would be many episodes on everyone's love lives instead of the occasionally plotless episodes. :D_

**A/N: Although I love Teen Titans and the pairing Flinx with nearly all my heart, I have never seen the episodes involving Flinx a.k.a. Lightspeed and others. I've watched almost all of them, but weirdly, these were amongst the few that I've never seen. (I wanted to watch it, but then Cartoon Network cancelled it for Ben 10…) Please forgive me if I make several mistakes in personality. :D**

**Note: I think Kid Flash and Jinx are about seventeen to eighteen in this fanfiction. Also, Jinx **_**may**_** act kind of OOC, but personally, I think it's because she's secretly crushing on Flash. :D**

**Alabaster Cat - Chapter One**

"Jinxie, do you know how heavy all your stuff is?" Kid Flash asked the pink-haired sorceress in between grunts.

She smirked, her nail file scraping against newly cut nails. "I thought you were strong."

"I'm super-fast, not super-_strong_." He complained. "And why am I the only one moving _your_ stuff to _my _apartment?"

"Because you're the one that lives in Star City, oh Smart One." Jinx drawled, "I live in Jump City, and if you think I'm carrying all my crap across town and across the lake, you're sadly mistaken."

"Jinxie, you're no fun." Flash mock-pouted, and as Jinx continued to file her nails on her bed, he rolled his eyes. "Okay, this is the last of it. I'll come back for you—" He winked. "—in a flash."

"Cheesy pick-up lines?" Jinx snorted. "So you."

He didn't hear her; He was probably already at his stupid apartment already.

"Hey Candy-Hair, I'm baaaack." Flash sing-songed.

"'Candy-Hair'?" Jinx repeated in disbelief as she allowed Flash to scoop her up in his arms and run. "What do you mean by _that_, exactly?"

"Cotton-Candy Hair sounded too long, Jinxie." He explained with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" She snarled. "And my hair has more _purple_ than cotton candy!"

"So, when do you think your little friends are going to find out you're gone?" He asked, just to make conversation.

Her pink eyes glazed over, and he could sense she was far away in her mind. "I…I don't know. I didn't really think about it, you know? Because you _may_ complain how heavy my stuff is, but seriously. You don't think it weighs a crap."

"Oh?" Flash asked; They had arrived at his apartment a few seconds ago, and Jinx had been too busy talking to notice.

"**(1) **Oh please. Like you don't know you don't know the reason all those stupid fangirls fall over you is mostly because of your muscles and your abs. They do show pretty well underneath all the spandex, you know." She flushed, wishing she hadn't said that. Now Flash knew she had been secretly ogling him while he was in that cage and during the museum heist. Now that she noticed he had somehow vibrated through his apartment door, she hopped gracefully from Flash's arms. She ran over to behind the couch, jumping over it in the same graceful way she hopped down from his arms and landed on the soft cushions. "It took you one day to move all my stuff, you idiot. And I only told you yesterday that I'm going straight."

"You mean you were a lesbian before?" He teased, appearing next her and enjoying the dark blush that showed incredibly well in her pale, grey-ish cheeks.

"NO!" Jinx yelped, running around the apartment in an attempt to find her room while trying at the same time to avoid his amused gaze on her flustered face. "FLASH, WHERE'S MY ROOM?!"

He was beside her before a second had passed. "Why, right here, Jinxie. Look, I had it set up and everything."

Jinx gave a slight huff, and pushed open the door in front of her. "I knew that."

"Mm-hm." He paused as she took in the room.

"You didn't do such a crappy job." She said, and he smiled.

"Thanks." It _was_ probably going to be the closest thing he got to a compliment.

Mostly the stuff she had taken with her from the H.I.V.E. Five headquarters had been her favorite outfits that she had worn when she wasn't about to go to a mission. Naturally, the only uniform she had with her was the one she was wearing right now, and she intended to burn it as soon as possible. Her clothes only filled two boxes, and her fashion magazines took out three. Her sketchbooks and color pencils had taken up only one. Her shoes and make-up filled two. In total, she only had eight boxes, but they were rather heavy considering the items that were in there in the first place.

Her clothes hung in the closet, and her shoes were still in the boxes, placed in the space between the closet and the desk. Said desk was made of naturally black wood and a large, oval mirror loomed over it. Jinx's various make-up items were in the drawers, each labeled alphabetically from type of make-up. (The hair things, hairspray, and hair gel were in the bathroom already, not that she knew that.)

The bed was simple: a wooden frame made from the same type of wood as the desk with intricate carvings, black sheets, and a black blanket. Two black pillows lay side by side, and since it was mid-summer, the blanket was thin.

"Eh, I'll fix it in the morning. I do like the black though." Jinx said, arms crossing her chest. "But I'm going to take a shower now. Where're my pajamas?"

"In there." Flash gestured to the closet.

Jinx walked over to the closet, and when she opened the door, a small white cat jumped into her arms. "Aw, what a cute kitty!" She cooed, stroking the white fur tenderly.

"Jinx?" Flash whispered in horror, referring to the **(2) **small feline in the female's arms.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, and she turned to face Flash. "Are you trying to bribe me into kissing you or something?"

"What, no!" Flash yelped, his eyes reflecting his panic. _Oh shit. She thinks I called her. What if she asks me her name?!_ In a flash, (no pun intended, of course.) Flash was next to Jinx, holding the kitten in his arms and Jinx was scowling from the loss of warmth. "She's my cat."

"What's her name?" Jinx asked, reaching out to stroke Mini-Jinx.

"It's…" His eyes darted all over the room in an attempt to think of a fake name that would sound close enough to its real name so it would confuse it with its name. "…Lynx."

"That's a stupid name." Jinx commented, still stroking the cat. "But since it comes with such a cute kitty-face, I guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

"It's because she's…stealthy and fast." Flash offered weakly. "Like a lynx, you know?"

"Hey, Lynxie has red eyes!" Jinx cooed.

"She's an albino." Flash said, mentally slapping his forehead. It was pretty much the whole reason he decided to call Mini-Jinx…well, Mini-Jinx. Her pale-red eyes occasionally changed colors, darker when she was hungry and lighter when she tended to be happy or in an extremely content mood. The fact that Mini-Jinx's ears curved up slightly to resemble the actual Jinx's devil-horn-shaped ponytails (sprayed into place every morning) only confirmed his decision.

"That's awesome!" Jinx giggled, but then her tone changed. "Seriously Flash. I'm taking a shower now, and you _better_ not vibrate through the door." Her pink eyes glowed menacingly. "I _mean_ it."

"Wallly." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" Jinx asked in confusion, her eyes reverted to its normal color.

"Call me Wally." He said, his tone completely serious. "My name's Wally West."

"You idiot." Jinx rolled her eyes, continuing to pick out the pair of pajamas she would wear. "Giving a villainess your real name."

"Ex-villainess." He corrected.

"Oh, just get out of my room—" Jinx laughed.

He turned to go.

"—Wally."

---

Three days later, she hummed a random song as she lathered her long, pink-purple hair. As much as she hated to admit it, she secretly hated her hair. It was her most arresting physical feature. Naturally curly, she spent more than half an hour every morning straightening it with her curling iron in order for all that hair to fit into small devil horns. She certainly had a lot of hair for someone so petite. (She was a head shorter than Flash.) Her hair reached half-way down her back, and she made a mental note to have it cut sometime in the next week. (She wasn't going to hack all of it off, just a few centimeters or something.)

She inhaled the scent of her favorite shampoo, cherry cola. She didn't often get the chance to breathe in the smell of cherry cola what with her flower-scented hairspray (the only one strong enough to hold all her hair up) and what with her old friends back in H.I.V.E Five hating cherry cola with a vengeance for some unknown reason.

"Jinx, are you done?!" Flash asked, pounding on the door. "I need to _go_."

"You have super speed, you idiot!" Jinx shouted, her peaceful moment interrupted. "Go to Titans Tower and use _their_ restroom!"

"Ugh!" Flash huffed and muttered, "Girls.", before leaving.

Jinx rolled her eyes, bending her head under the shower drain to wash away the cherry cola shampoo. (She didn't need conditioner, for some odd reason. She never had; her hair was just naturally soft.)

Moments later, she stepped out of the shower/bath, and dried her hair partially with a towel. She pulled on a black camisole with a pink ribbon in the middle of the shirt right underneath the collar and **(3) **short black shorts. She carefully rinsed the **(4) **black metal rings that held her hair, scowling at the smell. Honestly, why did she even sculpt her hair that way? It was a pain to wash the metal things afterwards; the flowery hairspray and the natural smell of the metal just didn't mix.

Jinx headed to her room, the ends of her hair dripping. Scowling, she headed to the kitchen and gathered her hair in her palms, squeezing all the water she could out of her hair.

Her hair started to drip again about five minutes later, when she was practically tearing the apartment apart for a hair dryer.

"He doesn't use a hair dryer?!" She wailed. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Hey, don't insult me!" Flash said, appearing behind her suddenly.

"GAH!" Jinx jumped. "You…you…you idiot!"

Flash's eyes widened in mock-horror. "Why, and I even took the time to look for a hair salon that sold _top-quality _hair dryers that was _still open _at _midnight_."

"The Makas 1000?!" Jinx's eyes widened as she saw the indigo-colored hair dryer in his hands. "You didn't!" Jinx launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome." Flash marveled at her hair length. He didn't know her hair was this long. He thought it was rather short, considering how short and small her devil-horn-ponytail-things were. In the past three days, she had tied it still sprayed it into her devil horns, just out of habit.

"Hey, how do you dry your hair?" Jinx asked after she had dried her own hair. "You don't have a hair dryer in here. Well, except for this baby." She gestured to her new, beloved hairdryer.

They were sprawled across the couch, watching T.V. Flash had one arm around Jinx, the latter blushing mentally. _We're only friends. We're only friends. We're only friends…_

"Hello?" Flash gestured to his hair. "Short, and I _am_ super-fast. When you can run as fast as I do, you don't need a hair dryer."

"Well ex-_cuse_ me for my hair being the prettiest part of me." Jinx snapped. _Oh_ shit. _I did not say what I just thought I said. _She had never admitted her insecurities to _anyone_. Not even Gizmo, who had been like an annoying little brother to her. (He never called her names or ordered her around like he did everyone else.)

"Pfft." Flash waved a hand as if to wave away her insecurities. "I don't think so. Personally, I think your _face_ is the prettiest part of me."

"…" Jinx's gaze softened. "Thanks."

"But still," Flash caught a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Your hair is very pretty."

"Um, thanks?" Jinx laughed, her gaze locked on Flash's eyes. She never noticed how blue his eyes were, and fiery his hair was. _Stupid redhead is growing on me way too fast._ For the first time, she noticed he had freckles. "Hey, you have freckles!"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you take off the mask." Flash said, smirking. "People see the rest of your face."

She hadn't noticed that he was dressed in what everyone in the meta-human category (whether they were villain or hero) referred to as 'civilian wear'. In fact, for the past several days, she had only seen him in his superhero costumes; She was asleep usually before he got home. He was dressed in a loose red t-shirt and black shorts that looked suspiciously…like…

"Are you wearing boxers without pants?!" Jinx shrieked, blushing despite inner protests. Gizmo had never done that, even though everyone knew he was most comfortable in his boxers and…nothing else. (Long story short: Mammoth had been roommates with Gizmo at the academy, and in the H.I.V.E. Five, everyone was a bit shy with a _girl_ around.)

"Yeah, what of it?" Flash asked, making a mental note of her red face. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What, has tough lil' Jinxie never seen a guy in boxers before?"

"N-N-NO!" Jinx's pale grey-ish face reddened even more. "O-O-OF COURSE I HAVE! GIZMO WALKED AROUND IN BOXERS AND NOTHING ELSE!" She bluffed. "It was gross, but…"

Flash chuckled. "Oh, I highly doubt that."

Mini-Jinx leapt into Jinx's arms. "Hi Lynxie!"

"Mewl."

"Aw," Jinx cooed. "I love you, Lynxie. You're so cute, you're so cute, you're so cute."

"……." Flash burst out laughing. He stopped mid-laugh when Jinx turned to look up at him, eyes aglow. "I'm sorry, it's just weird."

"How?" Jinx demanded.

"You're a cat person. You're the toughest, least-emotional girl I know. At least, part of the time." Flash laughed. "And you start cooing over a cat."

"I was told never to get emotionally attached." Jinx said wistfully. "That's why even though I was H.I.V.E.'s top student and Brother Blood's favorite, I was never allowed to get a pet. No one in the school is. If someone stole the pet as a joke, half the school could blow up."

"Seriously?" Flash asked incredulously. "It would seriously blow up?"

"Last time it happened, it was way before my time. You know super-powered teens; they get angry about a joke and they lose control." Jinx said dismissively. "I always wanted someone to care about me, to notice me as something other than Jinx. I guess that's why when you came along, I was…I dunno, enthralled? That someone actually cared enough about my well-being and thought I could do better?"

"……..Wow." Flash ran a hand through his messy hair. "You're deep, Jinxie. And I'm not. I always just thought you were too pretty for the bad side. You know what they say—" He teased. "—Evil is bad for the skin."

Jinx laughed. "You're a goof, Flash, you know that?"

He grinned. "What can I say? With Robin as a best friend, _someone_ has to be the funny one." He coughed. "And it's sure as hell not gonna be Robin."

"…You think I'm pretty?" Jinx asked teasingly, batting her eyelashes alluringly.

"I don't think you're pretty." Flash smirked.

"……" Jinx's heart felt unexpectedly heavy. Why did she feel this way? It wasn't as if she _liked_ Flash, and she certainly didn't care about his opinion, did she? In H.I.V.E., she was always one of the prettiest girls in school. In fact, she was Number One in the top three. She was the prom queen. She was envied for briefly dating the hot new guy, Stone. (Thank god nobody in school knew it was Cyborg after he rejoined the titans.) She didn't need Kid Flash to think she looked good in order for her to feel good about herself. She was Jinx, and she was—

"You're beautiful."

Jinx blushed, which annoyingly, had been happening more and more these past three days. "You're not that bad yourself, Flash." She admitted, biting her lip to keep from remembering how his handsome face had affected her when she first met him. (She had almost been too shocked to move.)

"I thank you." Flash gave a calm smile, though on the inside, he was reeling with happiness. _She thinks I'm not that bad-looking! _Oh, he knew all those roses would work.

"The roses didn't work, Flash." Jinx laughed at his expression. "You spoke your mind without thinking. I just got tired of that life."

"But the roses helped, right?" Flash asked.

"Flash—No," She sighed. "I guess I can call you…Wally."

She smiled at him, a genuine smile, and he felt lower than the pettiest of criminals.

"It's late." **(5) **Flash said, glancing at the clock. "We should get some sleep."

"M'kay." Jinx stretched, Mini-Jinx leaping off her lap. She looked very much like a cat herself, Flash noticed. "Night Lynxie, night…Wally."

"Night."

They went to their separate bedrooms, and Jinx fell asleep almost instantly, feeling happier than she ever felt in a long time. Flash, on the other hand, had trouble sleeping.

"This is so stupid." He muttered. "Feeling this crappy just because I lied to her about my cat's name. I deserve it though. She was so honest with me for the past three days. Why couldn't I tell her my cat's freaking name?!"

He pondered this for a few more minutes until his body's biological clock kicked in and he fell asleep.

-

**Hi! I love Flinx, and to tell you the truth, I got attacked with a plot bunny in the middle of piano class. LOLL. Also, Jinx might be out of character. ;__; Sorry! I apologize! I tried to keep her in character, but having her insult Flash horrified me! **

**.//////. **

**I'm sorry…I intended this to be a three-shot, but you know, it may be more…**

**~Alyssu**

**(1) Jinx is totally in love with Flash. LOLL. She checks him out during missions. Tsk, tsk. And the obvious jealousy…;D**

**(2) His kitty's name is Mini-Jinx. :DD**

**(3) You know, those kind of shorts that people sleep in? It's like a shorts version of sweatpants.**

**(4) I have no idea what they're called. :D Behold, the stupidity of a fangirl.**

**(5) I'm going to continue to call him by 'Flash', because only Jinx calls him by his real name.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There would be many episodes on everyone's love lives instead of the occasionally plotless episodes. :D_

**A/N: Although I love Teen Titans and the pairing Flinx with nearly all my heart, I have never seen the episodes involving Flinx a.k.a. Lightspeed and others. I've watched almost all of them, but weirdly, these were amongst the few that I've never seen. (I wanted to watch it, but then Cartoon Network cancelled it for Ben 10…) Please forgive me if I make several mistakes in personality. :D**

**Note: I think Kid Flash and Jinx are about seventeen to eighteen in this fanfiction. Also, Jinx **_**may**_** act kind of OOC, but personally, I think it's because she's secretly crushing on Flash. :D**

**Alabaster Cat – Chapter Two**

"What?" Flash mock-pouted. "Don't cut your hair, Sweetie, it's gorgeous!"

"Don't call me Sweetie!" Jinx scowled. Lately, Flash had been less annoying and less like the natural jokester he was. It annoyed her and worried her, because she felt like he was hiding something, and she hated to be lied to. (Although she had been unwilling to acknowledge this at first, she was still grudgingly reluctant to admit that she was in love with him. But she was, and she knew it.) "Fine, I won't cut my hair if you like the damn thing so much…You'll probably annoy me until I agree not to anyways. And why do I have to go _there_? It's not like they'll exactly welcome me with open arms after all I've done to them."

"The Titans are forgiving." Flash tried to explain. Well, now that he thought about it…Cyborg might welcome Jinx, Beast Boy probably would, Raven would most likely ignore her, Robin…might be okay, and Starfire…well, he wasn't so sure about her. "Uh…okay, maybe not."

"So why do I have to go?" Jinx growled, more annoyed than angry.

"'Cause I'll miss you too much, Jinxie!" Flash said, beaming at her.

There he went again, just talking like there was a chance that he could love her back when she _knew_ that he probably only thought of her as a friend with a pretty face. "Oh shut it, Wally."

"So you'll go?"

"……." Jinx thought awhile. Well, she _could_ observe his behavior, and she _could_ see if he flirted randomly with the girl with the ugly blue capes and the girl with the weird green eyes…And she could interrogate them randomly…And she could see CYborg again, not that she was still crushing on him, but it would be nice to check up on her…er, old friend? "…Fine."

"Thanks Jinxie." Flash said, shooting her another gorgeous smile.

"Whatever." Jinx muttered, then paused, eyes widened. "Wait, is Lynx coming?"

"What?" Flash asked, confused. "No."

"B-B-But why not?" Jinx wailed, clearly disheartened. "Lynxie will _hate_ being alone!"

"….If you bring her, you're the one that's taking care of her at all times." Flash said, shaking his head at her indulgently.

Jinx clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

"Oh, and by the way…" Flash said suspiciously nonchalantly. "We're gonna be staying for three days."

As expected, Jinx's eyes widened in severe panic. "WHAT?!"

---

"It's okay Lynxie." Jinx muttered as Flash moved their (really just Jinx's) suitcase to the T-Tower. "We're going to meet the Titans, and I can find out what's bothering Wally."

"Meow." Mini-Jinx offered.

"Hm?" Jinx said, as the Teen Titans Communicator that belonged to Flash started beeping. "Oh, I guess Wally left it here by accident."

She walked over to the table where it lay, and placed Mini-Jinx on the couch as she grabbed the small device. "How do I turn this on…?" She pressed random buttons until she realized it was just like her old H.I.V.E. communicator. Flipping open the cover with the 'T', she faced Speedy. "Oh, it's you."

"Oh my god, Kid Flash finally got himself captured!" Speedy seemed shocked. A lecherous grin spread over his face. "Or did he just finally manage to get a date with you, Miss Hex?"

"What?" Jinx scoffed. "We're living together, idiot, and he left his communicator on the table."

"Living together?" Speedy repeated as he howled with laughter. "My god, he must be ecstatic; he finally roped you in!"

"…………."

"You better be careful, New Lady Love." Speedy warned teasingly. "Flash falls in love easy, and I know that even though he's had a crush on you ever since that Titans briefing three years ago when he saw your file, he can probably get a good looking chick at any moment."

"….." Jinx raised an eyebrow (or, where her eyebrow would be if she had them.), stifling a gasp. Flash…in love with her? "I never pegged you for a gossip, Speedo."

"Yeah, I look good in a speedo." Speedy winked, and Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, gorgeous, if Flash ever dumps you, you tell me, and I'll beat him up for you. Also, I'm available."

This time, Jinx stifled a laugh. "Oh, and by the way, look at this lil' cutie!" She cooed, holding up Mini-Jinx. "Isn't Lynixe cute?"

"Lynxie?" Speedy repeated. "That's a stupid name."

"That's what I said." Jinx said, smiling.

"I thought he named his cat Mini-Jinx." Speedy snorted. "Guess I was wrong."

…Mini-Jinx?

"Anyways, I have to go now." Speedy said. "Tell Flashie I'll see him Monday. Me and him. Race car driving video game. Titans East Tower."

He hung up, leaving Jinx still speechless.

Mini-Jinx?

Jinx scrutinized the small albino in front of her, looking into her eyes. They were pale, yes, and did resemble hers to some degree. The ears were what stold out now that she actually stared at the cat. Curved slightly up, they resembled her little devil-horn-ponytails, with a strip of black fur on each ear resembling the metal things she wore in her hair. "Oh god, I look like a cat."

"Jinxie, you ready to go?" Flash asked from behind her.

Jinx jumped slightly, but before she could reply, Flash had her in his arms and she had Mini-Jinx in her arms. "Wally, why were you gone so long?"

"Talking to Robin and Beast Boy." He answered, starting to run.

"Hey Wally?" Jinx asked, smirking. With one arm holding Mini=Jinx, she poked him squarely in the chest with the index finger of her free hand. "You and Speedy, Race car game, TE Tower, Monday."

"Ha, he's so gonna get his butt kicked." Flash snorted, setting Jinx down on the couch in the Titans Tower's living room. "Sweetie, we're he-_ere_."

"Stop calling me that!" Jinx scowled teasingly.

"Whoa, when did you guys start dating?" Beast Boy asked from the couch, an eyebrow raising.

Both teens blushed. "We're not—" "I'm not—" "With him—" "We're just—" "At his apartment—"

"You know, I went there once." Cyborg said wistfully. "Never going back."

"During that mission?" Robin snorted to hide his laughter. "That was pretty funny."

Raven was silent, and Starfire was off somewhere, probably feeding her mutated silkworm, Silkie.

"What, it was that bad going out with me?" Jinx snorted, not seeing the look on Flash's face.

"Not that bad, Jinxie." Cyborg laughed, "Just…different, you know? And _not_ an experience I'm going to miss."

Jinx laughed. "What, just because I got _so_ happy that I _accidentally _made your food explode a few times…"

"I'm going to unpack." Flash said frostily, and disappeared.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Wally—"

"That's weird." Robin noted.

"Yeah, Flash doesn't need to unpack—He has a room here." Beast Boy said, before turning back to the T.V.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jinx." Cyborg said, suddenly blushing. "And uh, when you get back to that city o' yours, can you find Bee and tell her I'm looking forward to seeing her again?"

"Sure." Jinx said, smiling at her ex-boyfriend before running to chase after her unofficial-boyfriend and giant crush.

---

"Funny, I wasn't aware your room was on the roof." Jinx said dryly.

Flash didn't respond; he just continued staring over the railing that prevented him from falling off the roof.

"What's the matter?" Jinx asked, shifting uncomfortably. She was used to being part of other people business. She usually just kept to herself and let the guys in the H.I.V.E. Five work out their problems amoungst themselves.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Jinx rolled her eyes, and Mini-Jinx meowed. "Look, even…Lynxie knows you're unhappy."

"Why didn't you tell me you dated…Cyborg?"

Jinx stared at him. "So this is what you were mad about?"

"It's not funny, Jinx." Flash muttered. "I have a right to know. I'm your—" _I'm her what, exactly? Friend? Roommate? Boy…friend?_

"My what?" Jinx growled, her eyes glowing menacingly. "We're not dating, and we're just friends, aren't we? You certainly don't seem interested in me and—"

Flash pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands coming up to her cheeks. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, which was open in her surprise. He noticed how soft and silky her tongue felt, and he was pretty surprised that she hadn't pushed him away yet. His thumbs rubbed her soft skin in continuous circles, and he enjoyed it, even though he knew that Jinx would probably kill him for this later.

Jinx's eyes closed automatically. She was secretly delighted that he had kissed her. His lips were soft, and his thumbs left metaphoric electric sparks where they touched her skin. His tongue slipped into her mouth without her noticing, and when she did, she blushed deeply as his tongue tangled with hers.

In the end, it was he who pulled away, and he blushed darkly. "Jinx, I'm sorry."

The pink-haired sorceress smiled at him shyly, pulling his head down to her eye level. "Don't be." She whispered before leaning in.

More than a few minutes later, though to Flash, they felt like the most blissful eternity ever, he pulled away. "Does this mean we're dating now? Because Speedy thinks—"

"I know what Speedy said, Wally." Jinx smirked, pulling out the communicator from her jacket pocket. "I talked to him."

"Oh shit."

"That's riiight, _Honey_. He told me you had a crush on me ever since a briefing here and you saw my profile?" Jinx's smirk widened. "And he says he's always available if you ever dump me."

"I'm going to—"

"Kill him?" Jinx offered. "Maim, torture, kill, rip apart, tear to shreds, electrocute—"

"No wonder you made such a good villain." Flash muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Jinx scowled.

He obliged, and when they broke apart, both gasping for air, Jinx raised an eyebrow. Or, where her eyebrow would be if she had one.

"Wally?" She asked.

"Yes, Jinxie?" Flash asked, hugging her from behind as they gazed into the sunset like those cheesy romance movies Jinx was so fond of.

"Why did you lie to me about Mini-Jinx's name?" She asked sweetly, though under her tone lay pure menace.

"U-Uh…" Flash's smile turned into fear. "It's n-not that you look like a cat or anything and it's not an insult because Mini-Jinx is really cute and you're really cute too, so don't take that badly because both of you kind of look like each other and not that you look like a cat or anything Jinxie, but Mini-Jinx does kind of, slightly, maybe, sort-of, possibly reminds me of you and—"

She shut him up with a kiss.

-

**Um.**

**Well, that was an…epic fail. This turned out to be a two-shot, which I must admit, is a first for me. Please R & R, although you don't have to. I must admit, this last chapter thing was kind of rushed, and I'm a lip-virgin (not too shocking if you know me. D:), so I have no experience in that area. Thank you T-Rated fics for this knowledge.**

**Speedy is such a gossip. :D**

**I'm kind of deciding whether I should do a High School AU Flinx fic, or if I should do something else. If you have suggestions, please leave them in your reviews. After I get several suggestions, I'll put them up in a poll, and you guys can vote! (Unless I get struck with another Plot-Bunny. :D )**

'**Till the next Flinx fic, darlings!**

**~Alyssu**


End file.
